This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed for excavating machinery and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for wear member stabilization on an excavator lip.
A lip of an excavation implement can become worn or otherwise damaged due to engagement with materials being excavated. To mitigate such damage, an excavator lip can be provided with replaceable wear members, such as teeth, adaptors and shrouds. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and utilizing excavator lips with wear members.